


Colours

by Nerdy_JD



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Colours, Emotions, Other, Personal Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ninja has a colour, but so do we</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Something I saw in the No Fandoms category and I thought I'd do something similar and share it with you

Everyone has a colour for most of the feelings you have, some are just different than others. I have colours that I've need using for years, even before I stumbled across Ninjago, I've only recently started linking them to the ninja. So here we go.

We start with Happiness, joy, fun and all the others in between that make you smile. **Blue.** All the good memories that flood your mind when you break the dam, when the thought of a happy and perfect family comes up. When your feeling loved, and there's a content smile on your face that you feel nothing can take away. When someone smiles because of you, when you think that your not good enough and someone randomly says that your amazing. Its the small things that no one would really notice. Blue is my colour for a smile. 

**Green.** The colour of mischief, the colour I hate and love all at the same time. It can't stand on its own, it always needs company. It intensifies a colour, it's your best friend and your worst enemy. It's there for you when your at your lowest, and yet still you can't help but blame it. It forces you to smile even though you have nothing to smile about, it plays with your feelings and makes you angry for nothing more than people breathing the same air as you. Green is my colour for intensification. 

**White**. White is the colour of sadness, betrayal, loss and the cause of the painful throbbing in your chest that makes your throat pull tight and the burning sting in your eyes just before you cry. It comes into play when you feel like you've fallen and no one stops to pick you up. It never shows itself fully, always hiding like the face behind the mask you put up to hide your red, flushed face and the swollen eyes that once she'd tears. White is my colour for pain.

**Red**. Red comes out of the deepest part of your being that you try so hard no to show. It's your secret love of seeing others on pain. It's the shouting you hear play over and over in your head, tormenting you. Red is fury, anger, vengeance. Red is the colour you never want to show, afraid that if you let it out that it will hurt others. So instead you keep it locked away and rather let it wreak havoc on yourself. It cares for nothing and always itches to be let out, be free to do all the horrible things that your thoughts come up with. Red is my colour for rage. 

Black is my colour for nothing. You never know when it comes up, it's for all those unsure times when you can't decide. It's that feeling of nothingness, not anger, not joy, not sadness. Feeling empty as if a black hole is sucking you into an abyss and there's  _nothing_ that you can do. It's when you disconnect. It's the calm right before the storm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Colours of his mind by BoardingVagabond  
> You should check it out :)


End file.
